Cloud 9
Cloud 9 is a comic series by Kazi the Matoran (now "~Kazi"). The series revolves around the lives of a BZG garrison on an outpost called Cloud 9 in the atmosphere of a habitable gas planet. The series takes place during a war with an alien species known as the Blagh'ai. The topic is currently open. After Kodrak started four projects relating to the series, he acquired the title of Co-Author. Kodrak hopes that this will gain him "credit in the later years," so that he will be more popular. Plot The series opens with a troop carrier coming out of FTL as is approaches Cannaris Gamma Ceti III and Cloud 9 outpost. We see Kazi waking to the voice of the Srgt. and Depar shaking him. The transport approaches Cloud 9 and docks, letting off the new reinforcements. Kazi gets to the new barracks and settles into his bunk before the tour. As he hurries with Depar, he is astonished by the sight of Argo and Kodrak. Kodrak, in turn, is astonished by the sight of Kazi and Depar. They both greet each other and Kazi compliments on Kodrak's promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Kodrak is clearly happy and tells how he did it (see below). Kodrak and Argo lead the gang to the security/prison ward. They end up outside of a holding room with a Blagh'ai inside and two guards. Kodrak notes that he was caught two days ago and hasn't said anything. The scene then moves to a Blagh'ai controlled area and a ship. As a Blagh'ai command ship comes out of FTL, it opens fire on a lone Comic Land corvette, it's crew carrying valuable information. As the corvette runs from tha command ship, a Blagh'ai battleship comes out of FTL directly ahead of it, opening fire and cutting off escape. The corvette is crippled and captured and the crew taken prisoner. Several hours later, having executed most of the crew, Chug'lik interrogates the last crew member. Refusing to answer Chug'lik's questions, the prisoner is promplty executed. Chug'lik leaves the room and starts walking throught the halls of his ship. A bridge officer calls him over the PA system to come to the bridge, having discovered the destination of the corvette. Chug'lik arrives on the bridge and the officer reports the destination as Cloud 9 station. Chug'lik orders the assembly of the fleet. Sudden scene switch to Arga's face, and then a battle scene with a group of Blagh'ai soldiers coming towards him. They fire on hime, but Kodrak comes out of nowhere and takes them out. Arga suddenly awakens and we see it was a dream. Arga strats to sob due to the fact that his first battle experience scarred him emotionally. The scene then switches to Kazi and Depar in Comic Land starfighters patrolling the planetary perimeter. They are having casual com-chat when something comes out of FTL right next to them. Depar alerts the station as he and Kazi begin to persue the bogey as it heads on a direct coarse for the station. As they approach the station, they break off their attack and let the cannons and the ship docked at the port do their work. The bogey gets by unscathed and flys through the city and intentionally crashes into Cloud 9's Frontier Trade and Commerce Center due to its proximity to City Hall and BZ-G Command. We get a close-up of the front hatch. It opens and eyes appear. The scene goes to The Seargent's face with him yelling at everyone to get moving. Everyone boards a Comic Land FRC-1680 landing craft to go downtown. Back at the FTCC, The Blagh'ai soldiers exit their boarding ship and enter the elevator. On the 20th floor, BZG Security are evacuating business matoran, office workers and cleaning staff. The guards then line up down the hall from the elevator. The Blagh'ai open the door a bit and fire a rocket at the guards, killing them. They then proceed to remotely destroy their ship with a detonator which causes pandamonium in the street below, where The Seargent and the reinforcements arrive. At a window of the 4th floor, two Blagh'ai, one hanging on to the other, fire a rocket down right in front of the main entrance. The other Blagh'ai, who were in the lobby, burst out the front door and fire into the ranks of assembled BZG. The BZG return fire. The scene goes to Kazi and Depar who appear quite thrilled to be in their first battle. The Blagh'ai punch a hole in the BZG lines and make a break for their objective, the Cloud 9 main-frame, where they proceed to download all information on the station's defences. A Blagh'ai battleship appears in orbit, beams them up, and jumps away into FTL before anything can be done. The Blagh'ai get back to their fleet with the information, much to the pleasure of Chug'lik, who then tells his second in command, Ba'itohk to assemble the fleet. In another part of the galaxy, a BZG fleet is battling it out with a small Blagh'ai task force. The fleet commander, Stroht, recieves a communication from Cloud 9 requesting the presence of his fleet. Back on Cloud 9, The Seargent closes the channel. The next day, he goes to Governor Cheelahtk to discuss defences. Scene switches to Kazi, Kodrak, Depar, and Arga walking through a busy corridor, talking about the news that's been going around. Kodrak tells the others that there are 500 Blagh'ai vessels on the way, but Cloud 9 has 452 coming to its defence. Kazi asks, "So, we're not screwed?" Depar responds to that with, "I hope not!" The next day, Stroht shows up with 2 other fleets. He meets with the Sargeant and they discuss plans of deffence. After planning for a day, the combined fleets are strategically positioned to face the only possible approach angle and to fully envelope the station in a protective formation. No sooner is the task completed when a huge hyper-window opens, and a fleet of 500 Blagh'ai ships comes out of FTL. A huge air battle ensues with many ships on both sides damaged or destroyed. A small group of three Blagh'ai ships break through the BZG lines to the station with five fighter squadrons. The attack is repelled by anti-aircraft guns, two of which are controlled by Kazi and Arga. Suddenly, another BZG fleet jumps in, apparently arriving late. The Blagh'ai, now outnumbered, flee the battle. Sarge orders all available ships to pursue, thus beginning an epic chase across the galaxy. Characters Original Kazi A Private 1st Class in the reinforcements brought to Cloud 9. He is fresh out of the Academy and has never seen combat, except in simulations. The Seargent A tough, battle-hardened soldier who has seen many battles in the 10 year war with the Blagh'ai. He is the commander of Kazi's regiment. Governor Cheelahtk A kind-hearted Le - Matoran who took the post of governor out of need to do his part for his people. Chug'lik Leader of the Blagh'ai fleet. He is nasty and extremely ruthless to enemies. Ba'itohk Chug'lik's second-in-command PGS's Depar Depar was Kazi's bunkmate at the Academy. They are good friends and have helped eachother with everything so far. Depar, just like Kazi, is a Private First Class. Argaraffe Another one of Kazi's Academy buddies. He graduated a year ahead of Kazi and Depar and shipped out with Kodrak. His first battle, the Battle of Di-Ceti IV, was almost his last. Having just gotten his first kill, which was a brutal kill, he was completely shocked that he had done it and was just standing there. Kodrak knocked him down just before a shot from a Blagh'ai blaster got him. Argo is still a Private and he is serving on Cloud 9 station. Kodrak (Also called Kodi Rakavi) Yet another one of Kazi's Academy friends. He shipped out with Argaraffe a year ahead of Kazo and Depar. Kodi performed an act of valour and courage in the Battle of Di-Ceti IV by saving Argo, who was suffering battle shock and took out 15 Blagh'ai centurians while he dragged Argo behind a burnt out walker. He is now a Lieutenant Junior Grade serving on Cloud 9 station. Stryke (BZPower Member MPZblue) Stryke is an elite soldier stationed at Cloud 9 who knows and can use every form of martial arts known. He often fights alone, taking out many hundreds of enemies without help. Some describe him as a wanderer, seeing as he wanders the frontier planets alone. He is also the best pilot in the fleet, taking out 100-200 enemy fighters whenever he ends up in a space battle. He does all this and he never gets a scratch, except for that one time on the moon Scarus Magneekus VIII. He also has a great sense of humor and can make light of any situation. The Blahg'ai The Blahg'ai are a ruthless warrior race from the Psi Alpha system 2.3 trillion light years from Aqua Magna and the Comic Land. Over the millenia, they've conquered just about every species they've come in contact with. Those campaigns lasted for short periods of 6 months to 2 years. Their first encounter with the Bionicle people was when a Matoran trade vessel was attacked and all the info in its computer was stolen. After 10 years of hard, bloody fighting, they have only gained the outer worlds of the Bionicle home system. Their name may be a homage to the Na'vi from the movie Avatar, but it has yet to be confirmed. Blagh'ai Homeworld The Blagh'ai homeworld, Blagh, is a heavily industrialized world with sprawling factories covering 96% of the surface. The rest is dwellings and administrative buildings. There is a massive shipyard in orbit where 2000 ships are churned out every year (two of ours). The air is thick with pollution and gasses that would be poisonous to any Matoran or Toa alike. Physique The Blagh'ai are much like Matoran, only they have hideous faces and brown and grey, mottled skin. Their physical strength is that of 3 trained BZG. Diet Generally nasty tasting foods and extremely hard liquor called Meeglat. They'll even eat each other if the need arises. Cloud 9: The Tales of War C9:TToW is the first project relating to Cloud 9 created by Kodrak. Three parts are planned for the series, with one completed so far. Kodrak has asked the readers of Cloud 9 to PM him with ideas for the next episode, because he does not have one. The first episode, "Battle Shock," is the first episode in the series. It tells the story of Kodi saving Argaraffe from Battle Shock. They are in the middle of battle in Di Ceti VI when Kodi asks why Argaraffe isn't firing. Suddenly a shot comes out of Arga's weapon and goes through a Blagh'ai's heartlight, killing it. Arga is suprised as Kodi congratulates him, but Arga does not respond. Kodi suddenly realizes Arga has battle shock as he falls over. Kodi immediately kneels down and sees a detachment of Blagh'ai coming toward him. He starts a process of dragging Arga to safety as a prototype mask covering goes over his head. He sees a burnt-out walker coming behind him and turns on 'Auto-Mode,' which spreads a flurry of fire. It was shot toward the detachment, and fifteen Blagh'ai centurions were killed. Kodi manages to drag Arga behind the walker and calls for a medic. The medic appears with a green light out of nowhere and asks him to check on Arga. The scene changes to a chamber full of the remaining BZ-Guards from the battle, a damaged Arga among them, and a Commander with Kodi on a cube shaped structure in front of them. The Commander gives Kodi a medal and a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade as the crowd cheers. He then thanks the Commander and tells everyone to 'keep it up' while Arga stares, disliking Kodi more every second. External Links *BZPower Topic *Tales of War Episode 1: Battle Shock Category:Comics